


Playing Games

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Riding Crop, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is taken by the goblins and learns to serve their king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually set some time after Goblet of Fire, Sirius has been cleared and is trying to replace his bike not back in the days of MWPP. I realize now that it might look like that at first glance however. Also it was written well before Order of the Phoenix was published.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Remus, lighten up a little," Sirius snapped. "It's just a motorbike, what harm can it do?"

"It's not just a motorbike, Sirius. It's a flying motorbike. And it's illegal," Remus replied in an exasperated tone of voice.

"You're no fun any more Remus," Sirius pouted.

"Oh for God's sake grow up, you're like a spoilt child sometimes. You are the most annoying, aggravating …"

"If I'm so annoying, why do you bother sticking around," Sirius interrupted.

"I have no idea. Right at this moment I wish I were anywhere but here," Remus fumed.

"So do I," Sirius yelled. "In fact I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"

At this Remus vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Oops!"

*****

 

Remus looked around in shock. One moment he had been at Hogwarts yelling at Sirius and the next he was here. Wherever here was. The room he was in appeared to be a bedchamber, complete with four-poster bed. The stone walls seemed to suggest that he was in a castle somewhere. He walked over to the window and looked out. A giant maze surrounded the castle completely.

"Oh, no. Sirius wouldn't be so stupid," he muttered.

Suddenly the door opened and a blond man dressed in black leather trousers and a flowing white shirt strode into the room. His shirt was tied with black laces and billowed around him as he moved. When he saw Remus he smiled. "Oh now you're a definite improvement over the babies I normally get sent." He said. "Tell me pretty one, what's your name."

"Remus Lupin," Remus answered sounding a lot calmer than he felt. "And you are?"

"I am Jareth, the Goblin King." The stranger said, smirking. "But you can call me master."

"Why should I?" Remus said.

Jareth strode forward and pinned him against one of the bedposts. "Love me and I will make you my slave."

"Wait a minute, that's not right!"

"Quiet slave," the king snapped. "It's more fun this way, trust me." He grabbed Remus wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head. Bending slightly, he took the werewolf's mouth in a brutal kiss, drawing blood and then licking it away sensuously.

"On your knees slave," he ordered letting Remus go. Remus slid gracefully to the floor, kneeling submissively in front of this compelling man.

"Good boy," Jareth purred, pulling a riding crop from within his sleeve. "Take off your shirt and turn around." Remus complied eagerly.

"Oh yes, you're enjoying this already, aren't you slave?" the king said.

"Yes master."

Jareth gently stroked the riding crop down Remus' back before raising it and striking him with it. Remus couldn't withhold a moan at the sensation. Again and again, Jareth struck him, with Remus arching up to meet each stroke. After several minutes, Jareth stopped.

"Turn back to face me, slave," he ordered.

Remus turned and found himself pressed up against the goblin king, his face buried in the crotch of his master's trousers.  
"You've been such a good slave so far I think you deserve a little reward." Jareth said. He stroked the hand holding the crop across the bulge in his leather trousers and brought it to rest on Remus' shoulder. "Undo them," he commanded. Remus leant forward and slowly drew the zipper down with his teeth before bringing his hands up to rest on Jareth's hips. He breathed softly across the heated flesh that he had just exposed. Jareth's slender hips jerked forward and he moaned.  
"Suck me." He said.

Remus lapped at the tip of Jareth's cock before engulfing it in one swift movement.

"Oh yessss," Jareth hissed. "Just like that. He wrapped one hand in the werewolf's hair and began to fuck his mouth mercilessly. Remus sucked at his prize and teased it with his tongue as Jareth thrust himself further down that eager throat, eventually coming with a scream.

"Fuck you're good," the goblin king moaned. He looked at the man who had once again assumed a submissive pose at his feet.  
"On your feet," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Remus said, complying with the command.

"Did I give you permission to speak slave?" Jareth said.

"No sir, sorry sir," Remus said.

"I shall have to punish you for that. Strip."

Remus removed his clothing and Jareth reached out to stroke his cock, which was hard and leaking.

"You want to come, don't you slave?" Jareth questioned.

"Yes, sir."

"But you're not going to are you?"

"No, sir. Not until you say I can, sir."

"Good boy." Jareth opened the bedside table and pulled out a set of nipple clamps, joined by a fine silver chain. He attached them to Remus' nipples, tightening them as far as he could. Remus hissed at the sudden pain, but his cock jumped in pleasure. Jareth tugged on the chain, causing another delicious wave of pain to spread through Remus' body.  
"On the bed, slave. On all fours, now!" Jareth ordered.

When Remus had done as he was told Jareth opened the cabinet again, pulling out a slender dildo and a leather harness. He showed them to Remus and then began to oil the dildo. Gently he slid it into Remus' body, pumping it in and out a couple of times until the slave was bucking his hips backwards to meet the thrusts. He then fastened the harness around Remus. First tightening it around Remus' balls so that no matter how much he wanted to he would be incapable of coming, then attaching another strap to the belt around Remus' waist to hold the dildo securely in place. He leant over and nibbled the werewolf's shoulder before bringing his hand down sharply across his backside, making sure to hit the harness and drive the dildo even further within Remus' body. Remus screamed, the feeling of being thoroughly fucked, combined with the pain of the slap, causing his hips to thrust forwards and the harness was the only thing that stopped him coming on the spot. Jareth repeated the action several times until his slave's ass was pleasantly reddened, and then brought his other hand up tugging on the chain holding the nipple clamps in time with the slapping of his hand on Remus' behind. By this point Remus was begging for something, anything that would let him come.

"Do you think you've been punished enough yet my little slave?" Jareth asked.

"Yes. No. Oh God I don't know," moaned Lupin. "Fuck me, claim me, hurt me."

Jareth removed the harness and thrust the dildo deep inside Remus one more time, yanking on the chain again. Remus screamed incoherently as he came and then collapsed on the bed. Jareth removed the dildo with one hand while coating his cock in oil with the other. Without giving the other man a chance to recover he thrust himself balls deep into Remus' ass. Both men groaned at the sensation. Jareth forced Remus back onto all fours and fucked him as hard as he could, as he came he bit Remus' shoulder deeply enough to draw blood and yanked hard on the nipple clamps causing Remus' body to tighten around him, intensifying his pleasure. The two men collapsed onto the bed exhausted. Eventually Jareth started to move off his partner, making soothing noises at Remus' sound of protest.

"Roll over, baby," he said as he moved onto his back. He gently removed the clamps, causing Remus to hiss in pain, as the pressure on his nipples was relieved. Jareth pulled him down so that he was lying with his head pillowed on his master's chest. He stroked Remus' hair, gently lulling him to sleep.

"I don't care whether someone makes it through the Labyrinth to rescue you or not, you're far to sweet a slave to just release," Jareth said.

"You own me, Jareth," Remus said sleepily. "I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"For all eternity, lover. For all eternity."


End file.
